The Rurouni Kenshin Prank Wars
by MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi decide on a vacation away from Tokyo and are residing at a ryokan inn . Aoshi Shinomori and Hiko Seijiro happen to be coincedentally staying at the same ryokan. When boredom overtakes the Kenshingumi and others, what will happen to our


_Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor's(me) only intent in writing this fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and is not profit based or earning money in any way._

_Summary: The Kenshin-gumi decide on a vacation away from Tokyo and are residing at a ryokan(inn). Aoshi Shinomori and Hiko Seijiro happen to be coincedentally staying at the same ryokan. When boredom overtakes the Kenshingumi and others, what will happen to our beloved Rurouni and will he take part in this war of pranks? _

**Prank Wars**

**Default Chapter**

"Now see, isnt this fun?"asked Kaoru encouragingly as she horribly knitted something close to the resemblance of a pot holder. Beside her, Sanosuke snorted. "Yeah, if your a woman." He messed around with the fish bone in his mouth, staring over at the red head rurouni knitting a perfect looking sweater. Sanosuke cringed.

"Kenshin..." It was Yahiko who spoke up this time, eyes wide in surprise. Kenshin looked up from his knitting, cocking his head to the side. "Oro?"

"You know you dont _have _to knit, right?" Kenshin smiled nicely. He abruptly nodded. "Yes, indeed I do. Sessha figured he'd get creative and make something nice, that I did."

Kaoru glanced at the proffessionally knitted blue sweater in his hands and frowned. _His looks WAY better than mine, _she thought, glumily peering at her pink...er...whatever it was suppose to be. Even she, herself, didnt know what it was anymore. Kaoru shook herself.

"Come on, dont put yourself down, Kaoru," she murmured to herself. "You can make this..._thing..._into something at least Kenshin can use." She busied herself quickly in knitting, only making it a bigger disaster than what it was.

Kenshin sweat dropped as he saw the concentration she had masking her face and the firery determination flaming in her now red eyes. _Miss Kaoru is really trying her hardest..._he thought with a nervous gulp. _I just hope she doesnt strain herself during our vacation. _

Yes, it was true: the Kenshin gumi were taking a vacation away from the dojo. Currently, they are staying at a nice little ryokan in a somewhat large room. Himself, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Misao, had saved their money up just for this vacation. Miss Kaoru had been dying for a fun vacation away from all the chaos that the dojo brought. So, the solution was simple and was done effectivly. Now, they stay in their rented room at the ryokan, relaxing and somewhat having fun.

Kenshin sighed, though. Not all his friends were enjoying themselves on this first day of vacation. Sure Kaoru and Megumi were, but Sanosuke and Yahiko seemed prepared to hit the road. _I have to keep them together, _Kenshin told himself firmly. His knitting became more rough with each thought. It left dime sized holes in his nice sweater. _Its my job as their friend to do so. They deserve to have fun. I have to make it happen! _

With the last stitch, there was a rip. Kenshin's brows raised. He examined his knitted masterpiece but not a scratch was on it. The rip had come from Kaoru's 'masterpiece'. It had ripped down the middle from her own hands.

Her shaking, gripped hands held the knitted fabric hard and her eyes blazed. Megumi was smiling deviously beside of her, giggling. "Now look at what youve done!" Megumi chuckled then smirked. "Leave it to a sweaty raccoon such as yourself to do so. O-hohohoho!"

"SHUT UP, MEGUMI! ITS NOT LIKE _YOURS _IS BETTER!"

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear, I think Ive done marvelously, if I do say so myself."

And while the girls fought, the boys just sat back and watched, with Misao of course. Misao wasnt taking any part in their knitting circle and decided to stay back with Sanosuke and Yahiko. She howled with laughter at Megumi and Kaoru's fighting. "Hahahaha! You go Kaoru!" she snorted between laughs.

Kenshin glanced over at Misao and sweat dropped. "N-now Miss Misao," he shakily said. "L-l-lets not get ourselves involved..."

Misao smiled. "Okay," she agreed at last, settling the rurouni's worries.

Misao turned, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted in the girls direction. "Hey guys! Kenshin said he'll help out with your situation!" Kenshin choked on his tea. His face turned pale as Megumi and Kaoru's eyes glinted and they arrived in a flash to Kenshin's side.

"Okay then, in that case Kenshin, whose sweater is best!" Kaoru's eyes glittered with hope, holding tightly the knitted pink jumble in her hands. Megumi smirked. "Why, of course Sir Ken thinks mine looks the best!" Megumi said proudly. Kaoru scowled. "THATS FOR HIM TO DECIDE YOU STUPID KITSUNE!"

The girls eyes landed expectantly on Kenshin. He swallowed hard. "So..." Megumi urged, squishing close to him on his left. He chuckled awkwardly. Kaoru pressed closely on his right, eyes narrowed. "Who's is better?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin began sweating. "Um...well..." He looked around distractidly about the room. That only made the girls scoot in closer. "Well?"

"Who's is _better?"_

Kenshin gulped, eyes wide, gripping his blue sweater close to his chest. "T-t-they both look...n-n-nice..."

Kaoru and Megumi backed off, giving Kenshin space. However, they both didnt look like they'd settle for that answer. Kaoru tensed up. "Prove it then!" challenged the young woman, eyes like daggers. Kenshin shrank. "How, Miss Kaoru?" he dared to ask.

Later on that day, though, he found asking was his own mistake.

He sat, now, in the main room, sipping his tea, his face cherry red with embarrassment. On either side of him, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Misao were snickering. "They do say the clothes make the man," snorted Misao with laughter. "Yeah, at least thats what I hear," replied a chuckling Sanosuke.

Kenshin put his tea down, eyes shut, humiliated. "Now please you two, stop with the comments." He kept his voice calm as he was able, though it strained abit out of humiliation. He was wearing the messed up pink sweater Kaoru gladly knitted and the neat purple hakama Megumi made. Both of which were embarrassing enough to wear about the ryokan, and no matter how much he appreciated the girls kindness, he wouldnt dare steo a foot out of the room.

So Megumi and Kaoru went out to the hot springs alone, and Kenshin was awaiting their return. He got to his feet hurriedly, feeling cold air brush against his bare back upon rising. "Where're you goin' Kenshin?"

All eyes fell on him, and Kenshin could feel their stares melting into his back. He turned, smiled his rurouni smile weakly, and replied, "I was just going to take a short bath, that I was." They all busted into laughter. Kenshin reddened.

"Your seriosuly going out in _that thing?" _Misao couldnt hold back the fits of laughter or the tears in her eyes. Kenshin forced a smile. "Well, Sessha must come out sometime. And I have no shame in wearing what they made me..."

Without another word said, he slipped out. The moment he slid the doors shut, he glanced around cautiously, slinking away and hiding among the shadows.

_Im sorry Miss Kaoru...Miss Megumi. But I cannot allow for anyone to see me in this! That would be far beyond embarrassment. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me._

With a last swift look around, he slinked toward the bathroom and slid the door shut behind. He sighed and got the water prepared, stripping out of the knitted clothes afterwards and hopping in.

Warmth ran through his body and he sank in at an instant. "This is most relaxing, that it is," he murmured, his cheeks turning red from the hot waters.

While he was bathing, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Misao still lounged in their room. "Im bored!" exclaimed Yahiko. And of course, they were all thinking the same thing. Misao cracked open an eye, smiling alittle evily. "Hey, Kenshin said he was taking a bath, right?" Sanosuke and Yahiko nodded, puzzled. Misao got herself up, cracking her fingers and stretching her arms over her head.

"Well? Why not try and have some fun in the meantime?" Sanosuke and Yahiko had raised brows and round eyes. "What'ya got in mind missy?" Sanosuke asked.

Misao smirked. "Just wait and see."

A/N: Well, thats all for now :) Sorry to leave you guys hanging...but I hope you like whats happening so far though. And leave a review if you like, for I'll take my time to read each one ^_^. If you want, you can leave suggestions on what you'd like to see happen or ideas for pranks to be pulled. Anyway, see you all soon :)

-MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor


End file.
